Story:Star Trek: Orion/Ambush/Chapter One
The Orion is adrift. On the main bridge the lights come back on as the crew gets up from the floor as Captain Kira looks at Lieutenant Tucker as he gets up from the floor and looks at the ops console. What the hell happened says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Tucker. Lieutenant Tucker looks at his console. I'm not sure sir we were at high warp then something must of happened to our warp field Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at the console. Engineering to bridge Commander Williams says over the com. Colonel Wilson taps her combadge. Go ahead Commander Colonel Wilson says as she helps an officer up. Can you and AR-1 report to engineering there's something I wanna show you Commander Williams says over the com. They walk into a turbolift and head to deck 19 main engineering. In the engine room Commander William's staff are at work on figuring out what happened to the warp drive, when Colonel Wilson and AR-1 walk into the engine room. What happened Erica? Elizabeth says as she looks at her. She looks at them. This is our warp coil from our port nacelle Commander Williams says as she shows them the burnt out coil. Captain Kira looks at the coil then at the Commander. So we replace the warp coil and the warp engines come back online right says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Williams. She looks at him. That would be the case sir but that last attack blew the cargo hold on deck 15 where our replacements were at so as it stands we're without warp drive Commander Williams says as she looks at them. Colonel Wilson isn't happy. And the nearest Jumpgate is 14 light years away at impulse speed Colonel Wilson says as she looks at them. Then McKay gets an idea. The intergalactic hyperdrive that we got from the Asgard is in a cargo hold on deck 3 that hold wasn't touched in the attack Doctor McKay says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. You want to make the hyperdrive work on the Orion and use it to get to the Jumpgate, will that work says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. He looks at him. It's better then getting there until our beards and hair grow out Rodney says as he looks at them. Colonel Wilson looks at him. Do it and have Commander Williams help you with it and in the meantime we need to find a place of safe harbor until they're finished any planets in range? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Major Sheppard. He looks at the console screen and inputs commands into the console. There's a planet about half a light year away at full impulse speed Major Sheppard says as he looks at them. Colonel Wilson looks at the screen. Bridge this is Colonel Wilson set course for these coordinates I'm transferring to the helm Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the console sending the coordinates to the bridge. Aye, Colonel we'll set a course for the planet Commander Johnson says over the com. The Orion approaches the planet. Captain Kira and AR-1 are looking at the screen at the planet as Lieutenant Tucker looks at the screen. It's an M class planet all right oxygen, argon atmosphere same as Earth Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at the console screen. Colonel Wilson looks at Lieutenant S'Laken. Mr. S'Laken take her down Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. The Orion flies down to the surface. On the bridge Lieutenant Tucker looks at his console. I'm seeing something on long range scanners Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console and turns to Colonel Wilson. She gets up from the chair and looks at the viewer. Let's see it Lieutenant Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He brings it up on the viewer as it shows the destruction and devastation of cities and buildings as Captain Kira looks at the viewer and turns to Lieutenant Tucker. Sir is something wrong? Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at him. What happened to those cities? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Tucker. He looks at his console and reports. From what I could tell is that they were attacked by the Wraith there's Wraith weapons signatures all over the place but so far no life signs Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console then at Captain Kira. Mr. S'Laken reports. I found an opening its in the center of the city Lieutenant S'Laken says as he reports to the Colonel. Colonel Wilson looks at him. Mr. S'Laken set her down Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the young officer. He gets to work on the console. The Orion descends down to the ground as it's landing struts activate. On the bridge the young Andorian officer inputs commands into the console as the ship thuds and he enters more commands into the console. Shutting down all engines and securing thruster exhaust and we are down Lieutenant S'Laken says as he looks at the Colonel. She gets up from the chair. The Orion's first landing Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the main viewer and then at Captain Kira and AR-1. Captain Kira congratulates Mr. S'Laken on a perfect landing. Good job, Lieutenant S'Laken says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant S'Laken. He looks at him. Thanks sir Lieutenant S'Laken says as he looks at the Captain. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant S'Laken. On deck 15 Major Sheppard and his team are heading out as Colonel Wilson looks at them. Where are you guys going? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at them. Captain Kira looks at her. We are going to take a look around says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at them. Be careful we don't know if we can trust sensors about what they are saying about the surface being deserted Colonel Wilson says as she looks at them. The walk onto the ring area as Captain Kira looks at her. This isn't my first away mission Colonel, we will be fine says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at them as she's inputting commands into the console. Just don't get caught Colonel Wilson says as she activates the rings. AR-1 is ringed to the surface as they spread out around the ship's underbelly as Major Sheppard looks at them. Let's spread out Ford you and Teyla search the south side me, Typhuss, and Rodney will take the northside stay in constant com check as the Colonel said "Don't get caught" let's move out Major Sheppard says as he looks at them. The team splits up and searches the city to make sure there's no surprises waiting for them or the Orion, Sheppard and Typhuss walk into a hospital and see dead bodies as Typhuss scans them with the tricorder and their section as he looks at Major Sheppard. I wonder what killed them says Typhuss as he looks at Major Sheppard. He looks at him then at the dead bodies. I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out Major Sheppard says as he looks at him. Then they hear a whine sound. Ford to Captain Kira Lieutenant Ford says over the combadge. Captain Kira taps his combadge. Kira here, what is it Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Major Sheppard. At the Orion's landing area Ford and Teyla are in a fire fight with half a dozen Wraith drones. We've got company half a dozen Wraith drones just beamed down we're defending the ship but we're almost overrun by them Ford says as he fires his phaser rifle. At the hospital Typhuss and John look at each other as Typhuss speaks into the com. We are on our way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. At the landing site the Wraith soldiers are advancing towards Teyla and Ford as their trying to defend the ship from the Wraith soldiers, as darts fire at the exposed hull of the Orion. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Colonel Wilson looks at Lieutenant Whitchapel at tactical. Lieutenant lock on quantum phasers and fire Colonel Wilson says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Phasers locked onto targets Lieutenant Whitchapel says as she turns to the Colonel who is in her chair. She looks at the viewer showing the Wraith soldiers about to overrun AR-1's position underneath the ship. Fire Colonel Wilson says as she gave the order. Whitchapel presses the fire button. The Orion fires her phasers at the Wraith soldiers causing them to fly all over the place as they're being thrown everywhere as well as explosions erupt on the ground and takes out the darts flying around the ship as well. Let's ring up to the ship Major Sheppard says as he looks at his team. They get into position and the rings appear around them and they transport up. On the bridge Major Sheppard and his team walk onto the bridge as Captain Kira thanks Colonel Wilson.